TFA:Blitzwing unexpected love
by lulu.orozco.33
Summary: this is my first story so please don't make fun blitzwing belongs to hasbro i own nothing. when blizwing capturses a 14 year old girl things take an unexpected turn when he starts to develop feelings for her part 2 comeing soon ;)


blitzwing and his partner lugnut where on the search for yet another alspark fragment a small town in california  
icy:"vhy za hell iz za alzpark fragment all za vay over here"

lugnut:"graahh shut up blitzwing i can hear my prosseser think"

hh:"DONT TELL ME TO ZHUT UP VOU OVER GROVN OIL LEAKER!"

lugnut:*roles optics and flies faster to get away from him*

random:"BWAHAHAHA"

lugnut:"i really want to kill some times"

hothead:"I'D LIKE TO ZEE VOU TRY!?"

lugnut:*sighs*

meanwhile gloria and sari run around there secret hide out when gloria finds the alspark fragment but disides not to tell sari

gloria:i uhh im gonna go home okay sari

sari:okay see you later!

gloria:okay! *runs home quickly* i know im not sopost to have this but its so pretty!

blitzwing:"i found it!...hmmm a human girl haz it!'

gloria*gasps*oh no!

random:"GOT YA! BWAHAHAH!"

gloria:"aahhh l-let got!"

icy:"i vould advize vou not to ztruggle!" *a slight smirk went on his face*

gloria:"eehhh please dont hurt me!"

hothead:"ZHUT UP PUNNY HUMAN!"

icy:"zhe could be zome uze to uze!"

random:"yeah ezpecialy zence zhe'z zo cute!"

gloria:*blushes slightly thinks (did he just call me cute?)*hey I'm not cute!

random:"ohhh fizty one! aww zhe'z even cuter vhen zhe'z mad!"

gloria:*struggles more*

hothead:"I ZAID DONT ZTRUGGLE!?"

gloria:*squeaks in fear*

random:"aww im zorry cutie letz go for a fly okay!"*with that he transformed and she landed in his cockpit of his jet mode*

icy:*calls megatron on his comlink*"lord megatron ve have za zhard...ve alzo have a organic az prizoner"

megatron:"for spark sake blitzwing! we dont need a human around the ship!"

bitzwing:"on za contrary my lord zhe can give uz information on ziz planet and hov to find energon itz not eazy to find around here if voy didnt notize and zhe can zhov uz za rezorzez of ziz planet"

megatron:"oh fine blitzwing but you will be resonsible for this human!"

blitzwing:"yez my lord"

gloria:"y-you cant do this! i have a family and they will get worried!"

blitzwing:"i vouldnt vorry about zat ve have it covered"

gloria:"what do you mean you have it covered they will never let me leave! and who said i wanted to stay with you!"

blitzwing:*he then looked at her*"vone uz decepticonz have over vayz and itz not like vou had any planz for za next fev yearz did vou exatly"*he looked at her with smirk and flew off faster"

gloria looked down at the floor knowing she wouldnt see it for a while

gloria:"...okay blitzwing...you win"*she sighed and looked up at him*"i'll do it...but you already knew that didnt you"*she gave him a sarcastick comment*

blitzwing:"nov hov could i pozibly knov zat my dear"

gloria:*blushes slightly and thinks*(my dear? was he...hitting on me? no why would he!)

blitzwing:*he soon landed and took her out*

they headed to a large room with dark purpel lights shining in it he set her down in a human sized cage hanging from the sailing it smelt as if it where a new car of some sort he locked the cage and slightly rocked it back and forth and whisled in his random personality

random:"awww vour our oun perzonal birdy nov!"*he said with a chuckle in his voice*

gloria:*looked away and turned her body so she wouldn't look at him*

random:"aww dont be like zat my little tweety!*

gloria;"tweety? i am not a bird!"*she reminded him with stubberness in her voice*

hothead:"I KNOW BUT YOUR SMALL LIKE ONE!*

gloria*she didnt like being called small even if it was from a 30 foot robot*"I AM NOT SMALL!"*her sudden mood change even suprised him*

hothead:*smirks a little*"i zink ve'll get along juzt fine!"*he said with a slight happy tone*

gloria:*calmed down and turns to the head side as if confused*"uhhhh o-okay?"*she studdered*

icy:"hmmm if im not miztaked zat vaz a ztudder do human girlz do zat vhen zay have feelingz for a boy? vou vouldnt be falling for me vould vou!"*he said with a smirk his larg optic focesing on her*

gloria:*with that he made her blush and fold arms and have her back face him*"of course not! why would i fall for a bot like you!"*she exclaimed with determainess*

blitzwing seemed confused he turned away and scratched his head as if thinking of something turned to her for a second then turned away then turned back to her and walked closer

blitzwing:"vou humanz are quite intezting pleaze tell me more of ziz human effectionz..!"*he sounded pretty intrsted on the subject*

gloria:"well im afraid i cant tell you much i havent really felt this emotion myself after all im only 14"

blitzwing:"vell zen tell me vhat itz zopozt to feel like"*he sounded really inrested*

gloria:*well i guess your sopost to feel...conffertable with a person and just feel...like theres something about them that you find special and you care about them and dont want any harm to come to them"

blitzwing:"hmmm you humans have a funny way on sharing your feelings..."*he said with a slight chuckle*

gloria:"yeah...i thought i had it ounce...i guess i was wrong..."*says with a sigh and lays down*"can i lay down i had a long day..."

he noticed she was upset so he noded and let her sleep he then noticed in the middle of the night that she would tose and turn and whimper

blitzwing:*he got up and slightly shook the cage*"gloria?...gloria?" *he said with slight consern*

gloria:*whimpers a little grabs his finger and cuddles it tears going down*

blitzwing:*gasps a little*"g-gloria...a-are you okay?"

gloria:"i-i have bad dreams in the middle of the night...i-if its n-not to much to ask...may i sleep with you?"*she sniffled and looked up at him with tears in her eyes"

blitzwing then changed to random

random:"vhy zure my little kitty"*he then picked her up and then laid down with her on his chest*"try and get some sleep kitty cat"

gloria:*was to tired to notice his nickname for her she then noded and laid her head down on his chest and fell deep asleep*

blitzwing:*he then turned back to icy and blushes gently strocking her long died red hair and shut his optics*


End file.
